Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 15
, Ukraine |presenters = |executive = Chari Lojo |host = |opening = Elen Levon performing "Wild Child" |interval = |map year = 15 |entries = 45 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = None |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "One More Drink" |nex = 16 |pre = 14 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 15, also known as ESCT #15, was the fifteenth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held in the Olympic Stadium in Kiev, Ukraine after Elen Levon won the fourteenth edition with the song Wild Child with 188 points. Forty-five countries participated in the fifteenth edition, three more than the previous edition which meant the returning of the Czech Republic, Romania and Serbia, after two edition break for the firts one and two edition break for the other two countries. Surprisingly, this was the first edition which any country withdrew and all the participant countries from last edition participated again. For the first time in the contest, the Belgian entry was disqualified for breaking the rules about the number of visits in the official video. This edition, the Wildcard Ticket will continue as in the previous edition which the eleventh placed countries from each semifinal would compete to get a place for the Grand Final. The Big 5 would be the ones to decide which country would get that place. GJan from Lithuania was the fifteenth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song One More Drink with a total of 186 points. United Kingdom finished in second place, with Morocco finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo for the fifteenth edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez, the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The host country keeps a close relationship with the logo. The colours of the Ukrainian flag form the background of the logo and in the center there is a big ball which is made of tipical Ukranian paintings. Behind it, there are a group of dots and lines which means the connection of people and colours. Participants Forty-five countries participated in the fifteenth edition, three more than the previous edition which meant the returning of the Czech Republic, Romania and Serbia, after two edition break for the firts one and two edition break for the other two countries. Surprisingly, this was the first edition which any country withdrew and all the participant countries from last edition participated again. For the first time in the contest, the Belgian entry was disqualified for breaking the rules about the number of visits in the official video. 'Debuting countries' Below is a list of all debuting countries : None debuting countries. 'Returning countries' Below is a list of all Returning countries : # # # 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in previous editions: None withdrawing countries. 'Songs' Results Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Extra Jury) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) * (Host) 1. The country was disqualified for not voting on time. If this country had voted, it would have been qualified. 'Wildcard Ticket' * The eleventh placed countries from each semi-final competed to get one Wildcard. * The winner of this round will get the final ticket for the Grand Final. Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 *These countries didn't vote at time and for this reason their final results were divided by 2. '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged